Confio
by Aspargos
Summary: ...Se ele já esta todo irritado por eu me casar com você, imagina quando ele descobrir que você está grávida."


1

1

1

C – O – N – F – I - O

1

1

1

-Nós vamos ganhar Teme.

-Não conte com isso Dobe.

Sakura olhava da arquibancada, aflita, vendo seu melhor amigo e seu noivo entrarem em campo, era apenas um treino de equipe, mas mesmo Sasuke e Naruto sendo do mesmo time e jogarem como uma perfeita dupla, eles eram como cão e gato.

Sabia que Naruto não gostara nada, quando soube que estava noiva de Sasuke.E sabia que Sasuke não gostava de Naruto.

-Você sabe que, eu não deixarei que leve Sakura.

-Não vou levá-la a nenhum lugar que ela não queira ir.

-Teme...

-Que foi Dobe?Ta com medo de perder a melhor amiga é?

-Você sabe que Sakura é como se fosse minha irmã mais nova.

-E por causa disso você a protege com unhas e dentes.

-Eu prometi ao pai dela.

-Não posso deixar qualquer um levá-la, e principalmente magoá-la.

-Eu não sou qualquer um. E muito menos alguém que irá magoá-la.

-Eu não sei. Você já a magoou antes, porque não agora que estão noivos?

-Você não sabe de nada, então cale a boca. Dobe.

-Eu não sei?Eu não sei?Eu sei que ela chorava toda noite por você, eu sei que ela não sorria mais por sua culpa. Eu sei que ela vinha a todos os seus jogos ver você, eu sei que quando você se machucava ela ficava preocupada e aflita e não descansava até saber que você estava bem. Se eu não sei?É talvez eu não saiba os motivos para seus atos, mas eu sei as conseqüências deles.

-... - Sasuke estava em choque, não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer.

Nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça que Sakura tinha sofrido tanto por ele. Enquanto ele tentava afastá-la, apesar de amá-la, para não se machucar ela ainda se preocupava com ele.

Ele admirava tanto Sakura, e amava com todas as suas forçar, mesmo não falando com tanta freqüência o quanto a amava, fazia questão de demonstrar em seus atos, e sabia que ela estava muito consciente de o quanto ele a amava.

Despertou, quando derrepente viu logo atrás de Naruto, ao longe, uma Sakura caminhando no meio do campo com a preocupação estampada em sua face.

-Mas eu também sei...

Sasuke olhou naruto pelo canto do olho, que agora também olhava sua noiva se aproximar ao longe.

-O que você sabe?

-Que Sakura, ao seu lado, está mais feliz que nunca, e eu sei que você será mais do que capaz para protegê-la.

-Pode ter certeza disso.

Sakura chegou perto deles, com um belo sorriso em seus lábios, e uma pequena preocupação em seus olhos, que se esvaiu assim que Sasuke enlaçou sua cintura e Naruto fez uma cara aborrecida.

-Mas nem por isso, Teme, pense que vou gostar de você.

-E eu muito menos de você.

Os dois se viraram e cada um seguiu para um lado oposto do campo, Naruto seguiu para o grupo de amigos que estavam ali próximo, mas mesmo assim manteu um olho no casal que ia em direção à arquibancada.

Sasuke e Sakura andavam em direção a arquibancada, em silencio. Ela não agüentando sua curiosidade, resolveu perguntar:

-Sobre o que você estavam conversando?

-Naruto estava me enchendo de novo.

-Como assim?

-Falando que nunca ia deixar nós nos casarmos, esse tipo de coisa.

Não, ele nunca falaria que Naruto confiava nele para protegê-la, esse seria um segredo entre eles.

-Não se preocupe, Naruto vai se conformar, e no final vai ficar até feliz quando casarmos.

-Eu só estava pensando, que se ele já esta todo irritado por eu me casar com você, imagina quando ele descobrir que você está grávida.

E a única coisa que sakura fez foi corar diante do comentário do amado.

Mas, um pouco ao longe um certo homem de cabelos loiros, que prestava atenção na conversa dos dois noivos, arregalou os olhos ao conseguir ler os lábios de seu odiado companheiro de time.

-O QUÊ!?

1

1

1

F-I-M

1

1

1

**N/A – Agradeço as reviews que me deixaram na fic "Choro de uma Saudade", agradeço quem leu também, e quem não leu, se quiser ler e deixar um comentário ficarei grata.**

**Essa fic trata da confiança de Naruto ao "passar" Sakura para Sasuke. É uma fic bobinha, mas como eu já estava com ela a muito tempo no computador, resolvi eliminá-la de uma vez. Espero que mesmo que ela esteja tão simples, pequena e bobinha, vocês tenham gostado. Mandem uma review para ver o que vocês acharam (.)**

**Obrigada.**


End file.
